


【翻译】某个婚姻誓言

by Karl0120



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Translation, M/M, One Shot, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl0120/pseuds/Karl0120
Summary: *这是作者howweusedtobe的어느 결혼 서약的中文翻译*译者言：已被甜到牙疼，是篇温馨（又有点小心疼）的故事！非常喜欢作者的文，希望有更多人看到她的作品！





	【翻译】某个婚姻誓言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [어느 결혼 서약](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835104) by [howweusedtobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe). 



 

汉克 安德森并不是仿生人。他无法检测到脸部肌肉以纳米为单位的微小移动，也搞不明白对方的心脏跳动频率有多快。但是这并不意味着他不会观察。汉克是个老练的警探，就算老早就把职业精神抛到十万八千里去了，还是能百分百肯定地说最近的康纳并不正常。最近康纳时常陷入沉思，每每有十指相扣的情侣们路过，都一副若有所思的模样。直白地说，康纳最近看起来有些忧郁，忧郁程度堪比一天不吃药生活就难以坚持下去的汉克一样。汉克不希望康纳，这个很多时候都像他儿子一样的惹人疼的仿生人落到跟自己一个境地。

 

“是发生了什么？”

 

正在摆盘的康纳猛地抬起头，盘子里是认真准备的美味佳肴。

 

“不，没什么。所有数值都跟平常一样，没有异常。”

 

虽说眼睛是心灵之窗，但从仿生人的眼睛里根本读不出任何情绪。不管是焦躁，虚伪还是任何什么。无法放大或者缩小的瞳孔里，仍旧是那抹无异于平常的虚无，甚至连他的动作或者语气也跟平常一样，堪称完美。不管是之后装作什么都没发生若无其事伺候汉克吃晚餐这一点还是不等汉克说什么就动作迅速地为他满上水杯这一点，康纳跟平常没什么不同。就连准备的菜单也是一如既往的合汉克的口味，而汉克甚至没有跟他说过什么，康纳就已经猜到他的喜好甚至餐餐齐全。但老警官的直觉在不断叫嚣，有什么不太对劲。

 

“胡扯。你分明就是有心事。”

“汉克，我……”

 

仿生人在即将开口时突然低下头。额角的LED灯泛起黄光，他的手在微微颤抖。汉克捉住他的手腕让他坐到了自己身边。不管何时都以正确角度落座的康纳，坐姿如今跟一般人类一样放松颓败。

 

“一个月前，你不顾我反对就擅自下载了家政程序。我也不知道你是从哪儿弄到那玩意的不过从那之后你就像我内人一样开始帮我做家务，把我当成个连内裤都要别人帮着换穿的百岁老头照顾。哦，对了，而且打半个月前开始你甚至开始看肥皂剧。”

 

“……”

 

“从你一开始来到这里时我就说过了，虽然我喝酒吃药，但我能照顾好我自己，不用你无时无刻地照顾我的生活起居。比起为了给我喂这些东西天天跑超市忙忙碌碌，你还不如多拥有自己的时间。出去交仿生人朋友，恩？你已经不再是 **我的** 所有物了。”

 

“汉克。在不协助调查的时间里做什么是我的自由。比起享乐，我更愿意照顾您，这是我自己的决定。”

 

“所以说，你这到底是什么操蛋的决定。长话短说，你看起来根本就不幸福。”

 

汉克捏住康纳的下巴让他抬起头。康纳低着眉头，嘴唇微撅。看看，都明明这么伤心了还说什么要照顾别人。从一开始就被康纳人性的一面吸引的汉克并不希望康纳只是个单纯的机器。他希望康纳就像平凡的人类一样自由自在，希望他就算没有了自己也能独立生活下去。因此如果康纳觉得跟他一起住很辛苦很不舒服，那么尽管这很困难，但汉克会提议停止同居大家各活各的。他只希望康纳能够幸福，不要再有什么负担。

 

“我感到不幸跟照顾您没有任何关系。”

 

“那到底是什么。”

 

“我……我本来想着与您正式交往，还有跟您结婚。“

 

汉克的视线偶然飘到康纳摆放的蜡烛上。餐桌上点亮着两根蜡烛，但因为只有一个人需要吃东西所以对面的位置空空如也，连餐具也没有。因为康纳坐在别的椅子上，对面的椅子当然也是空的。汉克不禁想象康纳坐在对面的画面，管他有没有食物。

 

“但是按照目前的法律体系，人类跟仿生人没有办法拥有婚姻关系。大众舆论也对这种关系持反对看法，就算我们真的在一起了，计算表明您周围的人会看不起您的概率也有87%之高。”

 

虽然看不懂他的面部情绪，但却能从LED环确认他的状态，汉克觉得这荒唐又可笑。汉克拉过康纳让他将头靠在自己的肩膀上。康纳犹豫了片刻，小心翼翼回抱住了汉克。尽管是个仿生人，但康纳的身体就像人类一样温暖。

 

“再有，就算我下载了家政程序，但因为我本身是为了协助处理刑事案件而生产的仿生人，所以无法像家政型一样完美地做好家务活。从诸多的事实来看，我的想法非常不切合实际。”

 

汉克用手掌抚摸着康纳的后颈。康纳用头轻锤着汉克的肩膀，虽然是细微的动作，但康纳此刻正处于极大压力下的事实不言而喻。汉克不觉得肩膀有多痛，往实了说，他觉得心痛。康纳这小子居然想到那里去了？汉克从来没有想到过那份上。结婚？是要把这份关系在全美国人面前公开？在仿生人历尽千辛获得自由跟人类的关系如履薄冰的这个时点上？

 

“他妈的，又有啥不可以的。”

 

“您说什么？”

 

仿生人猛地抬起头。汉克今天第一次，终于读懂了康纳的表情，是困惑。

 

“但是计算表明……”

 

“之前我们追一个家伙的时候我差点就从楼上掉了下去。当时你在救我和追那个家伙之间选择了前者。虽然后来你告诉我当时我存活概率有89%之高。但管他妈的概率，重要的是你选择了我，别的没什么可说的。”

 

“但是法律规定……”

 

“谁他妈的在乎那种傻屌法律。”

 

“您是位警官。这种发言有悖于职业道德。”

 

“你知道我想说的是什么。”

 

能戴上戒指的两根手指上什么都没有。康纳小心翼翼抬起了手，对着灯光安静地看着自己的手指。汉克拿起桌上的面包绳，在那上面随便地绕了个圈。康纳瞪大了眼，他抓过汉克的手，捏着他的无名指久久没有反应。

 

“如果你是想要个戒指，下个月我就带你去配。如果你是想进行婚礼仪式，那不管是贴广告还是怎样我们找个愿意帮忙的神父，之后再去做配偶申请，如果你担心法律上不会通过，对，你不是有那什么关系不错的朋友吗，马克思还是马库斯，那个反抗军首脑，你拜托他去游行示威，你看怎么样？”

 

“就算不被革职，在最好的情况下您也会失去周围人对您的信任，您真觉得这样好吗……”

 

 _就为了跟我这样一个仿生人在一起_ 。汉克没有错过他之后故意落下的话。因此他的回答更是坚定。

 

“人生不就活那么一场，有想做的还忍着不做，倒头来死的时候追悔莫及还有什么用。”

 

这是第一次，汉克看到康纳流下了泪水。他的嘴唇在发颤，豆大的泪珠直往下落，康纳一动不动，他紧紧地盯着汉克。

 

他说。 

“汉克，谢谢您。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这位作者的文真的非常喜欢！不止这篇短文另一篇连载中的作品也要到了授权，不出意外下周就能开始更新:)  
> 虽然还有诸多不足但还是想尽绵薄之力为这个配对添砖加瓦。  
> 希望大家喜欢，也请多多去作者的文里。留下Kudos！
> 
> 题目因为一直不知道怎么翻译好所以改了好几次，所以如果大家突然发现“哇这个题目怎么又变了”那全是译者的锅XD


End file.
